In a power storage system, a plurality of power storage modules are connected in series to provide a high voltage or in parallel to provide a high capacity. Moreover, a management device is typically provided to manage the plurality of power storage modules (e.g., refer to PTL 1).
In some cases, the management device is connected to the power storage modules by an abnormality detection line, in order for the management device to instantly detect an occurrence of an abnormality in the plurality of power storage modules. As a conceivable configuration, for example, abnormality notification switches each of which is turned on in response to an occurrence of an abnormality in a corresponding power storage module may be provided and connected in parallel to the abnormality detection line. With this configuration, the management device can detect an occurrence of an abnormality in any of the power storage modules. More specifically, when an abnormality occurs in one of the power storage modules, the abnormality notification switch corresponding to this power storage module is turned on, and the abnormality detection line thereby conducts electricity.